We belong
by may-kaname-cullen
Summary: When a vampire mob boss finds his mate in human sassy Bella ,sparkes will fly. Isabella never relayed on anyone but herself. What happens when someone is there to take care of her ?
1. AN

**A/N :** Dear readers, I'm sorry for failing you by not continuing the story « We belong » while I had taken the responsability to do it. I know that some of you are wondering if I will continue it at all and i have to tell you that yes I will finish it. I am not letting this story down.

I do not wish to make any excuses but life have been hard on me this last year. I lost someone very dear to me and with it my inspiration.

But thank god I recovered thanks to my friend and family and by recovering I got my inspiration back so we are on.

That being said I will now tell you how I see this story going :

-the storyline will remain the same.

-the characters will all be Canon.

-I will add some characters that are not in Twilight.

-The personality of the characters will differ from the original story « We belong ».

-Also I may change some of the characteristics of the vampires but i will prevent you in the beggining of the chapter.

So I think that's all. The new chapter will be posted by the end of the week end (Monday if I'm late) and I don't have a precise schedule .

That's it folks I hope you will enjoy the story.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

To an outsider we looked like a scene taken from a movie. Perhaps a modern version of Game of Thrones or Reign.

With me sitting on a throne-like chair, calmly looking at all these heads in front of me.

Because that's all I could see. Heads.

My people kneeling in front of me in submission.

To an outsider I looked like your everyday's housewife.

I sat beside you at the movies.

We shopped in the same stores someday.

We all got out before New Year's looking for gifts.

The difference is that you are still living this life while I discovered my destiny.

I raised my hand and all the heads followed it up.

Hard faces were looking at me. Red eyes staring intensely. Without blinking. Bodies still as statues waiting for my verdict.

Beside me was an empty seat. I refused to look at it. I need to stay strong. For me. For him. For our people.

Hard faces, yes, but beautiful as angels.

''Your master was taking'' I said flatly, as I was trained to do.

No one moved or talked, not even a gasp was heard. What I said was no surprise to them. Everyone knew about his sacrifice, and they all respected it. But no one will accept it. Neither will I.

A new member of the guard raised his voice, shaking in fear.

''Wha-what is your decision mistress?''

I smiled evilly, showing my fangs my eyes betraying my cold posture, showing my anger.

''We will retrieve him''.

No one moved, no one talked but I could almost taste the bitter taste of the heavy tension in the air.

''And we will kill every single person that will stand in our way.'' I said, clearly showing my anger in my voice.

Hard faces were still staring at me. But this time they were no angels. All of them showing their fangs, their red eyes shining with resolution. Their facial figures twisting in anger. Their real faces showing. Animals , that's what they looked like. And that's all they were in that moment and they will be until they get their king back.

'' Yes mistress'' echoed in the empty room.

Hard faces stared at me. Demons in mission. That's what they were.

_**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm super sorry for the delay but trust me I did my best. So to make up for my late the next chapter will be posted by Friday ! I've already finished it and I just need to add some details. **_

_**By the way: I really need a Beta. Re-reading my texts takes just too much time and I really need help.**_


	3. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, I'm super sorry for the delay but here is the new chapter.**_

_**So the majority of the chapter is from the original story but I changed some things so read it and review.**_

_**As for the questions ask in reviews and I'll always answer.**_

_**Enjoy !**_

"Miss Swan this is the third time you've been sent here this week, care to explain why?" Principal Herper or herpes as I like to call him stared down at the large folder overflowing with papers on his otherwise impeccably clean desk.

I smirked slightly as I stared at my folder. It was so full that I must've broken some type of record in the 4 months I've been going to Halton High Prep. It was a stupid rich kid school with snobby gold-digging hoes. Your basic prep school.

"Mrs. Sir," I snorted as he said my English teacher's name earning me a glare in return, "said that you wrote 'cupcakes' as your answer to every question on your test."

"What can I say Mr. Herpes—opps sorry Herper—she/he told me that if I didn't know the answer than to take my best guess. And I happened to be very hungry that day…" The little things that get me into trouble are so stupid. I mean really it was a stupid joke and I knew I was going to fail anyways so why not fail in a humorous way?

"Properly address your elders young lady." Herpes demanded sternly while flipping through some the papers from my file. I made the Iphone icon face at him while he wasn't looking. I know, I know mature is my middle name.

"I don't know what it takes to get through to you Isabella," I crinkled my nose in disgust as he used my horrid full name, "I've called your parents numerous times," they don't care as long as word doesn't get out of their 'delinquent child', "I'd threaten suspension, maybe even explosion, but I know that would only be giving you what you want." Sighing he took off his square glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Go to class, Isabella." He muttered, giving up on all matters concerning me. _They always do…_ I thought depressingly to myself as I slowly reached to the floor and grabbed my fluffy purple backpack.

"Until next time." I said whilst giving him a salute. Opening the door, I quickly walked out into the hall to see the secretary send me a dirty look. Well okay then. As I walked out of the second door and into the hallway I made sure to make a much noise as I could by slamming the door.

Nobody at this school likes me, especially the faculty. They think I'm just another reckless teen throwing their life away. And while that's probably true I know who I am and what I want to be so why do I have to waste my time sitting in class when I could be doing greater things?

I may have an attitude, but that's more so that I'm so stubborn that I won't let go of my initial judgment of someone. It's wrong I know, but at least I don't shorten my life by doing stupid drugs and drinking every night. Sure I'll have a nice beer or cigarette every once in a while but that's mainly to piss off my parents. The other 'perfect' kids at this school go out and get smashed daily. It's fucking stupid.

Just as I was about to make my way to my biology class the bell rang signaling the end of another useless day. I leisurely made my way down the halls not failing to notice how the under _and_ upperclassmen scurried out of my way as I walked by. I wasn't sure whether it was because I was just a fucking badass or because I'm best friends with a mob bosse's only daughter.

I'm gonna go with the first option.

"Bella!" Speak of the pixie and you shall receive a giant bear hug. Her small arms wrapped around my chest as she squeezed the life out of me. I still don't particularly believe she's the daughter of any cold-hearted mob boss.

"Why weren't you in Bio?" Alice pouted as we made our way towards the parking lot. I shot her a 'why the fuck do you think' look.

"She/He tattled on me about the whole cupcakes shebang." I said carelessly while shrugging my shoulders.

"Jasper would kill me if I ever did half the things you do on a daily basis." Alice said through laughs as she shook her head.

"I still don't get it. You are more afraid of your boyfriend than your parents!" I replied. Jasper her boyfriend was Alice's most important topic of conversation. Sometimes all I hear about is "Jasper did this" or "Jasper said that". But I never got to meet him. All I know is that he is her brother's second in command and that he is blond.

"Well my parents trust him a lot. You know how it works in the mafia." She said rather quickly.

"No I don't." I shot back "you never tell me anything"

"Anyways…My driver's picking me up today." Alice said out of the blue while straining her tiny form to see over all the tall people in front of us. Sighing, I cleared my throat loudly.

"OUT OF OUR WAY PEOPLE!" I yelled loudly while shoving through the tall girls and boys in front of us. Alice looked at me funny.

"Well we weren't about to grow a foot so that was the only other option." I muttered quickly as I pulled out my phone to check the time. Mentally cursing as the bright 3:21 pm shone back at me telling me that I was already 10 minutes late for my job.

"Shit I'm late, again. Jake's gonna kill me!" I nearly screamed.

"Didn't he fire you?" She asked me confused.

"Three times." I answered back honestly but every day when I show up he always tells me to get to work so I assume he still considers me an employee. I don't particularly care how he views me as long as I get my paycheck.

"Oh! Tonight would be awesome for you to meet my family." Alice said excitedly causing me to grimace slightly.

"Come on Bella, please! My mom has been bugging me about meeting you and my whole family's convinced that I've gone crazy and you're just a figment of my imagination." She pouted up at me while lacing her fingers through each other in a begging way.

"Fine, as long as I'm not imposing…" I said hesitantly. Alice squealed and hugged me tightly.

"Imposing? Are you kidding me! My mother has been dying to meet you. And she'll be more than happy to have an extra guest tonight." Alice said happily while dragging me down the sidewalk towards a black BMW with dark tinted windows.

Alice waved her hands frantically towards the driver's side of the vehicle as a man started to get out and pulled the handle to the back seats open. Shooing me inside, I froze as I was met with a man's electric gaze. He didn't look away from me until Alice was seated beside me and began to talk to him. And even then he seemed very hesitant and kept shooting little glances back at me.

"Mom told me to bring Bella over the first chance I got and today happened to be that day. Sorry for the short notice Petey!" Alice said happily while putting on her seat belt. He didn't look comfortable with me sitting behind. He kept staring at me as if checking me out but in protective kind of checking. As if making sure I wasn't hurt.

"Oh! Peter, Bella. Bella, Peter. He is one of my brother's most trusted men" Alice said while gesturing in-between us. I shot him a small shy smile. Not something I do very often. People are usually really surprised to know that I get shy around people I don't know very well, especially men.

He shot Alice a confused and questioning look. It seemed as If I lost a part of the conversation because suddenly Alice said

"Not that part"

He then turned his attention to me and I heard him speak for the first time.

"My La… eh Bella could you buckle up" He said rather nervously.

His velvety voice broke through my mantra and I reluctantly drew the belt around myself. I don't like when people tell me what to do. But well he asked politely.

Alice continued to chat away about how happy her mom would be that she finally gets to meet me but I wasn't paying very much attention to her. My thoughts were consumed with the mystery man behind the wheel. When I first came into the car he seemed surprised and confused but nice all the same. But now he's clutching the steering wheel as if his life depends on it and is glaring out the front window.

I'd be lying if I said the man wasn't sexy as hell but I didn't feel drawn to hi that way. I felt like I could trust him somehow but not in a romantic kind of way. I just knew somehow that he would protect me. Which is weird because I just met the dude and he was just Alice's driver.

All along the drive he didn't stop glancing at me while chatting with Alice. It seemed as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how or why; he seemed lost.

While talking with Alice he seemed at ease and chatted with her as a friend and an equal. He sure didn't insult her or anything but he didn't use any form of respect like miss or ma'am. He called her Alice , called her parents by their given names and even chastised her when she proposed a journey out of the country this week-end. To sum it up they didn't have your normal driver-employer kind of relationship.

I was so lost in my though that I didn't notice that we have arrived.

And it wasn't until I stood in front of the whole Cullen family that I noticed the similarities and differences between the family.

They were all so very pale—even more so than me. The funny part was that I couldn't see any traces of blue or purple veins along their body as I could on mine. It is said that the paler you get the more prominent your blood vessels become. So why is it that as ghostly pale as the Cullen's all are I still see no color along their bare arms.

Their home was truly beautiful, both inside and out. It had a Victorian Era feeling to it from the old stone bricks it was built with to the large flowing red tapestry's that covered their windows. The house was located in the outskirts of Chicago, no doubt due to safety reasons.

"Bella, this is my mom Esme." Alice said while gesturing to the very beautiful women being held by an also handsome man. I smiled lightly softly as I saw her face light up with delight at the mention of my name. Her hair was almost the same bronze color as a penny. Her almond colored eyes shared the same electrifying quality as all the other Cullen's, and yet I felt nothing but warmth as she gazed at me.

"Oh dear, it's so wonderful to finally meet you!" Esme cooed while surprising me with her loving embrace. I hesitantly hugged her back for a moment before she broke the embrace and walked back towards her husband.

"I'm Alice's father, Carlisle. I've heard such lovely things about you Bella and it's a pleasure to finally meet you." The man with his arm around Esme spoke. He had rich blonde hair, with almost a blondish tint to it. And where I expected a cold hard gaze I was met with warm butterscotch eyes welcoming me into his home. His smile was contagious and I couldn't help but offer one back.

"The big one is my youngest brother, Emmett." Alice began and was interrupted by the muscular looking guy enveloping me in his strong grasp. I chuckled slightly as I heard Alice screech about not killing her only friend and was soon released from his hold. I was thrown off when I heard a small growl emit throughout the room. At first I thought it was Emmett but soon realized it was Peter who looked just about ready to kill.

"Then theirs Rosalie, Emmett's wife." I was met with the most beautiful women I've ever seen. She looked as if someone had taken every model on Earth and shoved them into one woman. She was a great deal taller than me, seeing as she must be at least 5' 7" without the heels on. She had blonde hair similar to that of Carlisle's only longer. Her ice-cold blue eyes ran over me, making me fell more than a little inferior in her presence but I refused to give her the satisfaction of knowing that. Instead I held her gaze defiantly with my own and after some time she relaxed her stance and smiled widely, showing off her perfect teeth. I smiled back lightly, while eyeing her suspiciously.

"And this is Jasper, my boyfriend." I stared on in confusion as Jasper made to hug me but then stopped after sharing a look with Peter. Instead he settled for a big smile and slightly awkward handshake.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella. I've heard a lot about you from this one here" He spoke with a slight Southern drawl as he wrapped an arm around Alice. He had light gray eyes, that reminded me very much of clouds. He had blonde hair as well but it was more of a dirty blonde color than Carlisle and Rosalie's.

"It's nice to meet you too. And trust me 90 percent of my conversations with Alice were somehow involved about you." I replied with a chuckle. Jasper shot me a bright smile and kissed Alice's temple gently. The scene before was so beautiful that I wanted to immortalize it with a picture. His lips were barely brushing her temple as if afraid to break her but their closed eyes showed the deep emotion this simple gesture made them feel.

"It's really nice to meet all of you." I said snapping out of my train of thoughts. The smiles never faded from their faces and it made me feel welcome.

"Well, Bella and I are going to get dressed for dinner while you guys figure it out." Alice said cheerfully while grabbing my arm and pulling me past the rest of her family and towards a giant white staircase.

"Figure what out?" I asked confusedly as Alice pulled me into a terrifyingly pink room.

"Oh, what were going to eat for dinner, my family's always so picky." Alice said smoothly. I could tell she was lying about something but decided to ignore it. It probably didn't even concern me anyways. I plopped myself down on Alice's plush pink bed as she dug through her closet looking for 'just the right' thing to wear.

After going through many dresses and a few arguments on whether or not I could wear my combat boots—I won that one—we were both finally out of our school uniform and ready for dinner. And right on time too seeing as Rosalie knocked on the door a few minutes later to tell us dinner was done.

I was happy to say that I at least felt comfortable in what I was wearing. My outfit wasn't nearly as girly as Alice's, to which I was sincerely grateful. I was wearing a cute little sundress thingy with these weird looking designs and dark shades of red, black, yellow, and orange. Alice tried to get me to change my jewelry but in the end I walked into the dining room with both my favorite sparkly British flag bracelet and glasses with mustache necklace.

Alice's dress was a lot girlier than mine. The top part was a simple black color made to look like a bow and then the lower half of the dress was made up of a lot of different colored flowers. She had a cute butterfly necklace on with some matching rose earrings. Her dress actually went all the way to her knees but due to the height difference between Alice and me mine only went to around mid-thigh.

Their dining room was like something straight out of Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast'. With the high arched ceiling and the crystal chandelier hanging above the long white-clothed dining table set for 8. All the men in the room stood off to the side as we made our way in. I looked up started as I heard the slightest purr like sound from across the room.

My gaze met the empty seat in front of me and I shot Alice a look.

"Oh it's my brother Edward's seat. He is always so late but don't worry he will be here for dinner." She said brightly.

Just then the front door opened abruptly.

"I'm Home" a velvety voice said and felt my knees going numb. But the most important thing is that the way his said the word "Home" made me feel home for the first time in my existence.

So that's it folks!

Edward is finally here!

So what did you think of Peter? Who is he and what is his interest in Bella?

So I like to include my readers in my decisions that's why I will ask you sometimes to vote between two choices in Reviews.

Anyway thanks to all those who reviewed. They are the ones for whom I'm still writing.

So review please. Those are my motivation.

Here are the answers to the reviews :

Christofine : Thank you for your kind words. Hope you enjoyed the chapter

Annabanana94 : Dear loyal reader. Thank you for the review and yeah I made up my own opening to give you a head up about the story. Hpe you enjoyed

Debbie White : Thank you made me blush. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much

mommymac0508 : Yeah the opening isn't the same because the original author didn't really give a specific continuation of the dtory so I made up my own. Happy you enjoyed it.

01katie : Here is your update. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

blve6 : Thank you. I hope I won't disappoint you!


End file.
